


Arthur / Joker + Dating a Person of Color

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: These are headcanons for Arthur dating a person of color and per a request on tumblr, I added specific headcanons for Latinx!
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Arthur / Joker + Dating a Person of Color

**Arthur:**

  * As soon as the two of you start dating, Arthur takes an interest in learning as much as he can about your culture or your heritage. He values _respect_ in any relationship, so he always does his best to respect you and/or your family’s background.
  * Arthur _loves_ music and dancing, so obviously one of the first things he does to learn more about your culture is listen to traditional music from the region where you or your relatives came from.
  * He is extremely protective of you, and in any situation, Arthur does everything he can to ensure that you are treated fairly by everyone around you. However, it never fails to baffle him when people say particularly offensive comments to either of you about the nature of your relationship or about the color of your skin.
  * Arthur abhors confrontation; in fact, he does everything he can to avoid it. He’s learned that 90 percent of confrontations in Gotham lead to fist fights, and most of the time, he is on the losing end of those fights. Therefore, when someone upsets you, he is quick to comfort you rather than stand up against the people who have hurt you.
  * You never blame Arthur for this; you know that when people verbally or physically abuse him, he tends to freeze rather than fight. But his lack of inaction against the perpetrators doesn’t mean that he doesn’t care for you. It’s quite the opposite.
  * If someone ever dares to insinuate that your interracial relationship is wrong in any way, Arthur whisks you away from that person and immediately brings you into his warm embrace.
  * He whispers words of affirmation for only _you_ to hear, so that you are reminded of how much your relationship means to him.
  * “Don’t listen to them; I love you no matter what you look like or where you or your family came from.”
  * “The color of your skin does not make you less _human_ than everyone else.”
  * And if anyone ever makes you feel like you are less beautiful because of the way you look, Arthur kisses away your tears, holds you tight, and tells you how lovely you are.
  * “They’re just too ignorant to see your beauty.”



**Joker:**

  * There’s no doubt that even as Joker, he does everything he can to accept your culture and to do all the cute things he would have done as Arthur.
  * However, unlike the version of the man he used to be before he embraced his new persona, Joker is less afraid of getting a little confrontational with people who say offensive things to or about you.
  * He’s gained more confidence in his ability to stand up for you, and he is a bit more eloquent with words as he defends your relationship with him.
  * People in Gotham are rude, and he’s heard the occasional whisper or scoff of disgust when the two of you are affectionate in public.
  * When one person had the audacity to confront the two of you about your interracial relationship, Joker nearly hospitalized them before you were begging him to let it go.
  * He never shies away from telling people off if they act ignorant or claim that you deserve less respect than someone else.
  * If he ever gets too heated when yelling at someone for something rude they said, you grab the collar of his red jacket and plant a sloppy kiss on him in order to distract him from his rage.
  * This soon becomes his favorite way to shut people up if they are offensive to either of you. He just smirks, pulls you close to him, and brings his lips to yours.
  * Often deepening the kiss, he smiles a bit before raising his hand to where the offender stands and sticking a middle finger up at them until they huff and walk away in embarrassment.



**For my lovely Latinx clown babies:**

  * If you’re bilingual, one of the many things that Arthur loves about you is the fact that your voice sounds absolutely lovely when you speak Spanish.
  * He is _obsessed_ with hearing you speak Spanish, and one of the first things he does when his relationship with you gets more serious is beg you to teach him a few words in Spanish.
  * Arthur feels that if he can learn a few words in your language, he would be even closer to you and have an intimate bond with you. On top of that, he just adores hearing you repeat the words over and over again while he struggles to pronounce them correctly.
  * Sometimes, he’ll play dumb when you teach him certain words or phrases because he can’t get enough of the way you effortlessly speak the language in such a melodious tone.
  * No matter how many times he hears you speak Spanish around the house or on the phone with your friends/family, his brain _melts_ when you whisper to yourself in Spanish while he makes love to you.
  * It’s bad enough that you look so sexy; he doesn’t think his body can handle when you start saying _“te quiero, te quiero”_ or when you call him by his nickname _‘papi chulo’_.
  * Another thing that he begs you to do is teach him how to dance in the traditional style of your culture– whether that be the salsa, merengue, or the rumba. You know how much he loves dancing, but he loves it even more when you join him in the quick, sensual beat of your favorite music.
  * Overall, Arthur embraces your culture whole-heartedly. He enjoys everything from the food to the different holidays that you might celebrate. After living his whole life in dull Gotham, he appreciates learning about a snippet of the bigger world that exists outside the dingy city.
  * He loves you, no matter the differences in your skin, language, or culture. Arthur is just grateful to have such an amazing person in his life.




End file.
